Vosgonar Narayara
Vosgonar has a head full of information, and boundless curiosity that gets him into trouble more often than not. He is an Officer within the Company of the Red Sash, as well as de facto lorekeeper and annalist for the Company. Having gotten through a number of strange scrapes with the Company, various other adventurers, and alone, Vosgonar is surprised by very little any more. Early Life Vosgonar was born in a little village just west of Havencliff to Alteia, of Dregre Narayara, and as normal a childhood as any in an Eidolon family. Alteia was a very gifted psionicist, though her skills lay in the healing and survival aspects of psionics over the more aggressive variety. Dregre was a bard, skilled with a sword but just as skilled with his wit, and spun many a tale during his son's early years. Vosgonar was taught at home, shown and trained to perform minor psionic feats at his mother's side, and taught of the world at his father's. At the age of twelve Vosgonar began training with a blade at his father's behest. Vosgonar didn't particularly excel at swordplay, but he picked it up quickly enough as he was wont to do. Beginnings as an Adventurer This picturesque lifestyle changed one day, years later. Alteia and Dregre left for the market as they normally did, leaving Vos to his studies alone, but did not return that evening. Worried, but not overly concerned, Vos retired to bed. That night, the village alarm bells went off as undead swarmed over the town. Vosgonar packed as quickly as he could, taking his training sword and hacking his way out the back door of the house. Litterally fleeing for his life, Vosgonar skirted around Wyld-infested areas as best he could, and fled west toward the city of Esteroak. All the while in his travels he asked of his parents, but after two years of searching and living off the land, Vosgonar decided to take up a bit of his father's profession: travel where he could, offering the knowledge he picked up and knew for coin or lodging whenever possible. Vosgonar managed to make it to Esteroak seemingly as it fell. As he skirted the ruins of the city, a scrap of paper caught his eye, slightly burned but mostly intact: a message to all to join the Company of the Red Sash. Taking this as a sign, Vosgonar sought the Red Sash and became an Applicant. He fell in with the Company well enough, and has become their sort of lorekeeper, putting the skills his father taught to good use. The rest, as it were, is still being written... Friends and Allies Ivar the Black Having met Ivar in the Gûndre caverns, Vos originally thought the Arzhel as nothing more than a barbarian who, like himself, joined the Comapny for work and protection. As time has passed Vos' thinking has done a complete turnaround, and considers Ivar one of the most trustworthy and fair members within the Company, and one of his closest friends. He is consistantly impressed by Ivar's strategic mindset on the battlefield, and the contrast to his fair and calm demeanor off it. Stoian Dodrescu Vosgonar has the utmost respect for Stoian, as he feels there are not many who would so openly worship an otherwise intimidating deity. On more than one occasion Vos has woken up to the surgeon patching him up from another close encounter. This, coupled with Stoian's sage advice, has impressed the Eidolon much more than some who worship Lighter beings. Category:Characters